


Take the Edge Off

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Black Markets, Humor, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney doesn't keep track of Atlantis's black market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilas).



Rodney doesn't keep track of Atlantis's black market. He knows there is one- he's been living on military bases for pretty much all of his adult life, except for those disastrous two years where he thought he could possibly teach twenty-year-olds about theoretical physics- and he knows, generally what must be on it. There are just some things that people aren't willing to leave behind, even for something as amazing as Atlantis; so he knows that, if he wanted, he could probably get movies and porn and books he hasn't read a billion times and all varieties of liquor and beer, however small the quantities thereof. He's pretty sure he could get cigarettes, too- those are always the big thing, because they spend like money and maybe, just a little, help mitigate the stress of being in a place where you have to spend cigarettes to get what you need.

Rodney really doesn't pay attention, unless people are actively swapping goods and services in his lab or unless he just breaks down and absolutely has to have a bite of something with cocoa in it or risk brain death; but when Atlantis finally runs out of cigarettes, it's pretty hard for Rodney not to notice, because he's got a hundred and twenty pounds of insane Czech stampeding through his labs.

It would be kind of funny- Radek is tiny compared to everyone except Miko- if Rodney didn't believe they were all in very serious danger of being beaten to death with a tablet PC just for breathing funny.

"Jesus Christ," Rodney says irritably, as Radek all but throws a journal at his head over some silly crack about hockey or something like that. "Do we need to get you something to take the edge off?"

Radek stops what he's doing and looks straight at Rodney, staring at him so hard that Rodney's pretty sure he's going to burst into flames at any moment. And then suddenly he's stalking over and crowding Rodney up against the desk, yanking him down by his shirt collar until they're even. He slams their lips together, chewing urgently on Rodney's bottom lip; Rodney considers fighting back for about ten seconds, but when he actually musters the brain capacity to gasp in surprise and alarm, Radek just takes it as an invitation. And then he's got his tongue in Rodney's mouth, and Rodney forgets why in the world he wanted to fight back in the first place.

"Thank you for generous offer," Radek pulls back just long enough to say. "Is gratefully accepted."

Rodney considers saying something profound, like "You're welcome" or "Guh," but then Radek just pulls him back in again.

He's pretty sure Radek's got better uses for his mouth.


End file.
